Untitled
by alwaysanangelgurl
Summary: RAW gets an unexpected guest or two.. Still my first WWE x-over!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon, nor do I own any of the people from the WWE  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He walked down the darkened alley at an extremely fast rate, he was late and he needed to get there soon. He didn't worry about getting mugged, because he was over six feet and well built and no one in their right mind would try to jump him.  
  
Or so he thought, until three people dropped around him.  
  
"Look I don't have any money, so you are just wasting our time." he told them and then attempted to walk around them, they blocked his way.  
  
"We don't want your money." They told him and he again tried to move around them, but was blocked again.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"Your blood." They moved in for the kill and he was immediately overwhelmed, he hit one and when the guy returned he was wearing a mask or something, then he felt one of them bite him. It began to get fuzzy, until he heard a female voice.  
  
"Starting the party without me?" she asked, and he saw that she was 5'3" on a good day.  
  
"Go.." he tried to tell her, but she just shook her head at him.  
  
"I try to go on vacation and you just follow me around, I would for once like to get away from it."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mhmm.. I'm a girl walking at night, alone.." she trailed off and recognition dawned in the vampires eyes.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
"Give the man a cigar." She threw the stake she had and it hit one of the vampires in the chest, and the man was covered in dust, he was dropped and forgotten about when the two remaining vampires went to avenge their fallen comrade. He looked up and saw her fighting them off and he saw her push a stake into their heart and then they exploded into dust.  
  
When she was done she dusted her hands off and walked towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she questioned, helping him to his feet, "Where are you going?" He gave her directions and she quickly walked him to the arena. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Get me to the door and they will let us right in." He stood as tall as possible, "Play along?" he questioned, he knew that he couldn't stand on his own, but he wanted to wrestle that night and he knew that he would be sent to the hospital if management found out. She nodded slowly and he supported himself off of her and made it look like he had his arms around her in a more then friends way.  
  
"Nash, they have been looking for you." The security guard said and Nash nodded.  
  
"Sorry, got distracted." He told them and the security guards leered at the petite blonde, who looked ready to hit them. "We are just going to go in." the security guards moved and allowed them entry. She helped him to his dressing room, where she sat him on the bench.  
  
"First aide kit?"  
  
"Right there." He pointed behind and she quickly got it. She removed his shirt and checked to make sure he wasn't seriously injured.  
  
"Looks like bruised ribs," she told him, "You are going to need to drink lots of fluids, they didn't take much and I'm going to have to bandage it." He nodded and she set about doing it.  
  
"So, what's your name."  
  
"Buffy." He waited for more but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get any more information.  
  
"I'm Kevin Nash."  
  
"Pleasure." She replied and finished taping the bandage. "That should do you, now if you could just point me out of here."  
  
"Wait." He said, "I want to talk to you." She slowly sat down on the bench across from him, "Where they?"  
  
"Vampires, yes." She told him.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Yes, vampires exist and they like to kill people." she told him, kind of like it was an everyday occurrence, which for her it wasn't stretching.  
  
"But you fought them." "I'm special." She told him, "And if you could point the way out, I would like to leave."  
  
"Would you stay and watch tonight? I'm a wrestler and I would like to talk to you more but I have to go out to the arena soon."  
  
"You are in no condition to go out there." She told him.  
  
"You patched me up, I will be fine," He told her, "I want to thank you for helping me and talk to you for a little bit. Please?"  
  
"Alright, but you have to get me to my hotel later." She said and he nodded, he walked over and turned on the t.v. just in time to see Goldberg go down, realizing what was happening he took off for the entrance, Buffy followed him out.  
  
Nash slid into the ring and threw Jericho over the ropes and off of Shawn Michaels, quickly clearing out the ring. He could see Buffy in the background and new she was out of sight of the cameras, he flashed her a smile and never saw Triple H hit him with the chair. He went down and knew it was a bad idea to be out there.  
  
Buffy ran down the ramp and slid onto the mat when she saw him go down. 'I told you not to go out there, but no.. stupid man.' She thought to herself. She grabbed the chair when Triple H went to hit him with it again.  
  
"This is your warning little girl, let go of the chair."  
  
"Or what, you'll beat me?" she sneered and Triple H hit her, he was surprised when she barely moved, instead she pushed the chair into his stomach causing him to let go and go stumbling back.  
  
"Bitch." He spat out and ran towards her, Buffy simply waited and when he reached her, she used his weight to throw him out of the ring.  
  
"This isn't over." He said, stumbling away with his comrades.  
  
"They always say that." She muttered to herself, kneeling down beside Nash. "You okay?"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Nash said, groaning in pain.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You aren't on contract."  
  
"Oh, so I was supposed to let him beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Basically, yes." He told her as she again helped him to his feet. "How about no." She helped him into his dressing room and once again looked at his ribs. "I think you may have just bruised some more, nothing feels broken."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vince McMann asked, storming into the dressing room.  
  
"Buffy." She replied, still bandaging his ribs.  
  
"What were you thinking, you could have been hurt."  
  
"Unlikely, considering I could beat every single one of your people." Buffy told him, not bragging but stating facts.  
  
"That was one of the most.." he trailed off at a loss for words, "Would you like a job?" Buffy looked at him in shock.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Whatever you want, but the crowd loved you and you can hold your own, which means I could throw you against the guys." He looked thoughtful at that.  
  
"What does it involve?"  
  
"Basically going out there and kicking ass and dressing good, but we have to come up with a name."  
  
"What's wrong with my name?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just.."  
  
"No, I'm keeping my name." She told him.  
  
"Then we have a deal?"  
  
"I'll try it out, but I reserve the right to quit at any point."  
  
"Deal." He told her and then strode out of the room. Nash looked at her in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was the fastest anyone has gotten a job here." He told her, she simply shrugged and finished bandaging him up.  
  
"You done for the night?"  
  
"The night is just getting started." He told her, he began to describe what would happen and then he took her for a tour, stopping when they got to the gym. "Want to warm up?" Buffy nodded and slowly walked into the room, she stood on the mats, beginning with Tai Chi.  
  
"Look what we have here. If it isn't the bitch."  
  
"I already kicked your butt today, why don't you walk away like a good little boy?" she asked, not stopping her Tai Chi.  
  
"You got lucky."  
  
"Fine, you want to prove it, I'll fight you."  
  
"No way, then you'll sue me when you get hurt, because you aren't a WWE superstar."  
  
"Actually she is." McMann said, "So you will be fighting her later this evening, I hope you are ready." Triple H stared at her in shock and then he started to laugh,  
  
"It's your funeral." He told her, before he turned around and left, confident that he would win. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's your funeral." Triple H said as he and his cronies walked out of the gym area. Buffy rolled her eyes at this and continued on with her warm ups.  
  
"Wanna practice?" Nash asked, Buffy nodded and stepped further into the mats and Nash walked onto the mats. Buffy simply waited for him to make the first move. She appeased herself by simply dodging his blows and letting his tire himself out.  
  
Buffy soon grew tired and began an attack of her own. She swept Nash's feet out from under him and dodged his feet and let him stumble to his feet, before she went to hit him, which he dodged, but he never saw her other arm and he stumbled back from the force.  
  
Neither noticed the group of wrestlers they were attracting and when Nash went off the mats, one of the wrestlers would step onto the mats and take his place. This continued with the wrestlers continually switching places until Buffy finally signaled for a stop. The group disbanded, for the most part, leaving Buffy, Nash, and a few people Nash didn't know.  
  
"This is Trish Stratus, Raven, and Shawn Michaels. Guys this is Buffy." Nash made the introductions.  
  
"Thanks for the help earlier." Shawn said, "You do realize that he has it in for you now."  
  
"It's okay, I've dealt with worse." Buffy promised him, "And your welcome." Trish took her arm and waved bye to the guys.  
  
"I'm gonna get her settled." she told them and dragged Buffy off. "So, where did you meet?"  
  
"A bar, he was getting his ass kicked and I stepped in to even the odds out." Buffy explained. "What do you mean your getting me settled in?"  
  
"I thought that you might want to change out of those clothes." she indicated Buffy's jeans and baggy shirt.  
  
"Sure." Buffy replied, not sure what she had just agreed to.  
  
"Great!" Trish replied, all excited. They reached Trish's dressing room and Buffy was pulled inside. Trish began looking through her clothes and settled on blood red pants and a black tank top that "V" in the front. "Try these on." she shoved Buffy into the changing room and waited.  
  
Buffy changed quickly and wondered why this person was being so nice to her. Stepping out she did a little spin.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I like." Trish told her, "the boys will defiantly be drooling over you."  
  
"So, uhmm. I'll return these when I get them cleaned." Buffy promised.  
  
"It's okay, they look better on you. But we must go out tomorrow and get some clothes for you."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Because I have been where you are now and I know what's it's like not to have anyone there. Besides you have a big heart and you helped Shawn and Nash without even knowing them." Trish told her and Buffy could see that she was being sincere. "So are you ready for you match?"  
  
"Ya you going to the ring with me?"  
  
"I can't, but I can walk you out to the ramp." Trish explained and Buffy nodded and Trish lead the way to the ring. They met Nash on the way and they found out that Nash would be escorting Buffy to the ring.  
  
"Tonight for the main event, we would like to introduce a new wrestler.. Buffy!" Buffy stepped out and Nash followed, "Who is being escorted by Nash." they made it to the ring when Triple H's music began, "And her competitor is Triple H! He is being escorted by the New Revolution."  
  
"Ready to die, bitch?" Triple H asked, he motioned for his two companions to step out of the ring and Buffy did the same for Nash. She never even turned around as Triple H attacked, ducking he went right over her and she backed away. He picked himself up and began stalking towards her, trying to push her into the corner with his two companions.  
  
Buffy knew what he was doing and instead vaulted over him, landing behind him she quickly kicked his legs out from under him. She quickly covered him, but the other two were distracting the ref. Buffy let Triple H up and the two stopped distracting, moving so that the ref was on the other side of the ring, Buffy began again.  
  
Triple H was getting a little pissed, she seemed to dodge everything he was throwing at her. He watched as his teammates got into the ring and the three of them began to circle her. She didn't even begin to look phased, just changed her stance a little.  
  
The bell rang and the announcer announced that Buffy had won because Triple H had been disqualified. But this did not stop the wrestlers in the ring. They moved as one, but Buffy just moved faster, jumping over Triple H she kicked him into his two comrades, sending them all sprawling. They got up and looked at each other, they rushed her as one and Buffy merely threw one over her shoulder, kicking the other two in a round house kick, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Triple H picked himself up from the floor and grabbed a chair. Buffy still had her back turned to him, quickly he hit her and she went down, he hit her again and then again, except this time Buffy rolled onto her back and grabbed the chair, using it to hit him in the stomach. While he was doubled over in pain Buffy took the chair and hit him over the head, knocking him out, as well.  
  
Nash stepped into the ring and held up Buffy's hand as the crowd cheered for all they were worth. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed Buffy on the lips. He waited for the inevitable pain, but he was surprised when Buffy slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The crowd began to cheer even more as they witnessed this very private moment between the two wrestlers.  
  
When they finally stopped kissing, they were both panting for breath and flushed from the intensity of the kiss. Nash looked at the blonde who had saved his live and Buffy stared at the man who had certainly changed her life, maybe even her very outlook in life. Leading her away, Nash held the rope apart so that she could get down and they walked up the ramp side by side, leaving a chattering of questions in their wake.  
  
The wrestlers in the back watched in awe as the tiny blonde took on the most feared, besides Kain, people in the WWE. They realized that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting as the weeks went on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, what was with the lip locking?" Trish asked, when Buffy stepped backstage, winking at Nash. Buffy flushed, looking everywhere but at Trish and Nash, who both just laughed.  
  
"I didn't realize that women still blushed in this day and age," Nash teased her.  
  
"Sure we do," Trish said, linking arms with Buffy, "When we think it's worth it." The girls started laughing, walking off leaving a very confused Nash in their wake.  
  
"Women!" he muttered, before following the girls down the ramp and off into the dressing rooms. Changing quickly, he waited for Buffy and Trish to walk out of their dressing room, when he heard the sound of someone hitting the wall. Thinking that someone was hurting the girls, he ran into the dressing room, prepared to defend their honors.  
  
"Duck!" he heard Buffy yell as a body went sailing over his head. "Do they always have welcome wagons or am I just special?"  
  
"You're just special." Trish confirmed, earning a glare from Buffy and a chuckle from Nash. "Wow, I would have thought that the Evolution would have waited until next show to strike again." Nash and Trish exchanged worried glances.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, she was still unconcerned about the Evolution, "And hey! I thought there was only three." she was confused because she dealt with three of them and they wouldn't have been moving yet, she was pretty damned sure anyways. Besides, the guy she just threw out the door was not one of the people that had come down to the ring with Evolution.  
  
"Batista has been on the injury list." Nash said, "As far as anyone knew he wasn't back yet. They must have been using him for back up." he was becoming concerned for Buffy, since she didn't seem to have the inclination to have any concern for herself.  
  
"So, you're what the hype is about." a young man only slightly taller than Buffy said walking into Trish's dressing room, without any preamble. "Eric Bischoff." he held out his hand and Buffy looked him over, she didn't trust him as far as Willow would have been able to throw him.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Buffy said, still not taking his hand, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to you about injuring Randy Orton." he replied getting straight down to business, Buffy looked confused and looked to Nash and Trish for help.  
  
"Evolution." Trish replied and Buffy nodded understanding passing through her eyes, he must have been the younger guy.  
  
"What about him?" Buffy asked, she wasn't even sure who this guy was, let alone what he had to do with anything in the WWE.  
  
"Well, he has recently joined Team Bischoff and as such.."  
  
"You're gonna tell me that I can't beat him up." Buffy interrupted, knowing exactly where that was going. Bischoff nodded, pleased that she had caught on so quick, "Sure, as long as he doesn't interfere with my match again or try to hurt me or my friends, I won't beat the shit out of him."  
  
"Now listen!" Bischoff began, but Buffy had dealt with Snyder, this guy could take a few lessons.  
  
"Nice chatting with you, but I must be off." she replied and looked at Nash and Trish, making her way to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't leave, your job isn't done yet." he said and Buffy looked at him, "You have another match." he left the room, an evil gleam in his eyes. Bischoff headed towards the ramp and the ring. Nash and Trish looked at her like she had grown three heads and then some.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That was the co-General Manager of the company." Nash informed her.  
  
"So, whose the other co-GM?"  
  
"That would be me. Steve Austin." he held out his hand and surprisingly Buffy shook his hand. He had an aura about him that reminded her of Faith, who she had only begun to understand, but it made her feel at home.  
  
"Are you here to tell me that I wasn't supposed to be up Richie Norton?" she asked and the three other superstars began to laugh at her misprunciation.  
  
"Nope." he replied, "I am here to thank you for kicking Triple-H's ass and tell you to keep up the good work." before the conversation could go any further, he noticed Bischoff had taken the ring, so he turned up the t.v.  
  
"It has come to my attention that we have a new member of Raw, Buffy!" he declared and the crowd cheered, they already liked the tiny blonde. "Well, as a welcome I have set up a match for her tonight." the crowd cheered again, "A tag team match." there was even more cheering. "Buffy and Trish Stratus in a handicapped match against Victoria, Steven Richards, and Batista."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Steve ground out, he had wanted to see Evolution get their ass kicked by a girl, turning to look at Buffy, "If I give you another person could you win?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy said, she didn't want to mention that she could probably kick ass without either person, but whatever.  
  
"Alright," Steve said, "I can't cancel a match, but I can add to it." he nodded walking out of the room and into the room. The crowd going wild as his entrance music went on, stopping at the edge of the ramp and asking for a mike, he waited until the crowd calmed down.  
  
"You know I can't cancel a match." he said and the crowd yelled "What!" back, while Bischoff looked supremely arrogant, "But I can add to it." again the crowd yelled, "What!" and Bischoff's face fell, "a tag team match, one fall. Victoria, Steven Richards, and Batista." Bischoff got ready to say something, but Stone Cold kept on talking, "And Buffy, Trish Stratus, and Shawn Michaels." the crowd cheered, "Because Stone Cold.." the crowd finished it off for him, "Said so." his entrance music went off again and he turned around and left, leaving Bischoff pissed off. Throwing the mike at the announcer, he followed Stone Cold out, to the jeers of the crowd. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update. But I am home now, sooooo.. It will be updated more often and with more current stuff, so just bear with me, please!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"When I said it was a pleasure to meet you," Shawn Michaels said, teasing Buffy, "I never meant that you could invite me into a match so early on in the realtionship." he gave a smirk to Nash, who looked about ready to beat him to a pulp for flirting with Buffy, who had yet to notice what he was doing.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said, "I didn't realize who Stone Cold was going to throw into the match. Are we gonna talk strategy or what?" the other two looked at Buffy, slightly confused. "How about we pick who gets who." looking at Trish, "I think that you should take Victoria. Shawn should take Steven Richards and I'll take Batista?"  
  
"I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to take Batista." Shawn said, Nash nodding his agreement. Buffy sighed, when were they going to learn that she could take care of herself?  
  
"It's okay, besides it'll catch him by surprise long enough for me to kick his ass, hopefully." Buffy replied, looking at Trish for back up support. "Alright, if need be, I'll tag you." Shawn nodded in satisfaction, all of them walking towards Trish and Buffy's dressing room.  
  
"So, how long do we have before the match?" Buffy asked, still uncertain about the entire time thing in the WWE.  
  
"We will be going up after this match and after the commercial break." Shawn told her, looking over the small blonde in front of him. He knew how strong she was, but she just didn't seem to have the strength required to take on Batista. He knew that she had, in fact, defeated Evolution, but that was in a fair fight and he knew that they would be fighting anything but fair when this match came up. "How did you met Nash?" he was curious about the blonde and he ignored the glares he was receiving from Nash.  
  
"I saved him from getting his ass kicked." Buffy replied, smirking at Nash. It was the best cover story that they could come up with, considering Buffy wasn't about to explain to everyone about vampires and the slayer, well it would actually be slayers now.  
  
"I was just wondering," Shawn continued, relentlessly, "How it is you are so strong?"  
  
"I work out." Buffy replied without thinking, "A lot."  
  
"You don't look like a girl who works out a lot." Shawn commented, he was thinking about Ivory who worked out as much as the rest of the guys and was all muscle and was in no way as feminine as Buffy. "I do." was Buffy's only reply, she wondered briefly what Shawn was getting out and decided that she was just going to straight out ask him. "What is it that you are wanting to know?" "Well, since you asked," Shawn said and the others laughed, because he had been like a bull dog with a bone, "How is it that you are able to handle Triple H and the rest of Evolution, by yourself?"  
  
"Because they underestimate me when they look at me." Buffy said, "When you look at me you see a small blonde in need of protection, but in truth I have studied more martial arts then you could possibly imagine. Because of my martial arts training, I have learned how to use my opponents weight against him in different ways, so that I am able to win." Shawn nodded, thinkig about the information she had just relayed, he was still pretty skeptical about the reasoning, but he would let it go, for now.  
  
"Guys, we need to go." Trish said, breaking into Shawn's thoughts, "Nash are you escorting the lovely Buffy to the stage?" Nash nodded, offering his arm to Buffy, who accepted it readily, Trish taking the lead followed closely by Shawn and then Nash and Buffy.  
  
"Making their way to the ring," the announcer said, "Trish Stratus." the crowd cheered, "Shawn Michaels." another big cheer, "And Buffy, escorted by Nash!" the crowd cheered as all four of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring. "And introducing Batista," there was a pause, with some cheers, "Victoria." some whistles, "and Steven Richards." the announcer quickly exited the ring, the ref attempting to get four of the wrestlers out of the ring, leaving Victoria and Trish.  
  
Grappling in a head lock, Trish pulled Victoria's hair, in an attempt to get her to break the hold, working quite well. Victoria released one arm, Trish grabbed it and threw Victoria over her shoulder, moving to drive her elbow into Victoria's stomach, only to hit mat when Victoria rolled out of the way, quickly tagging Steven Richards. Trish quickly stumbled to her feet, rolling towards her corner and slapping Shawn's hand. Buffy helped pull Trish out of the ring, as Steven Richards made his way towards them, only stopping when Trish made contact with Shawn.  
  
Shawn moved into the ring, circling Steven, both of them looking for the one weakness, neither of them willing to pass by the other's corner. Impatient, Steven dove for Shawn's legs, hoping to catch him off guard, only to find him ready for him, when Shawn drove his elbows into the middle of his back. Letting out a moan of pain, he felt the mat come up to meet him. Shawn stood up, picking Steven up and body slamming him onto the middle of the mat. Leaving him there, Shawn moved to climb the rope, only to have Batista grab his leg and pull him into the rope. Groaning in pain, Shawn hit the ground, Steven making a quick recovery and making his way towards Shawn.  
  
Nash, meanwhile, chasing Batista back into his corner, where Victoria was congratulating him on a job well done. He made his way back into their corner, where Buffy slipped her hand into his, silently telling him that everything would work out, it always did. Their attention drawn back to the ring, as Steven did his Steven kick, throwing Shawn into one of the other corners of the ring, hitting the post and sprawling into the mat. Steven strutted his way over to Batista, slapping hands and laughing as Batista entered the ring, with the still hurt Shawn laying face down on the mat. Batista moved towards Shawn, throwing a smirk at Buffy as he picked him up and power drove him into the mat. Shawn let out a pitiful moan at the pain as the mat came up to meet him, again. Shaking his head, he quickly pushed past the pain and instead focused on tagging Buffy, who was leaning over the ropes hand stretched out in front of her, trying to get him to tag her. He crawled towards her, while Batista had his back to them, slapping her hand, before collapsing onto the mat and letting the pain take him over.  
  
Buffy vaulted over the top rope, landing noiselessly beside Shawn, helping him to his feet and taking him into the corner and handing him over to Nash, before turning to face Batista, who was still gloating over everything, unaware that Buffy had stepped into the ring. His grin grew bigger as the crowds cheers grew bigger, until he felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"You didn't think those cheers where for you, did you?" Buffy asked, laughing at the incredulous expression on his face, "Oh! You did, that's so cute. Stupid, but cute." Batista gave an angry cry, taking a swing at Buffy, who ducked and kicked him in the ass, sending him sprawling into the mat. Shanking himself off, Batista got to his feet, turning to face Buffy again, as his tag team members distracted the ref, Steven threw Batista a metal chair. Smiling, Batista advanced on Buffy.  
  
"This will teach you to mess with Evolution." he said, faking a swing to the head, he instead hit her in the middle, sending her stumbling back into the post. As she was recovering, he charged her, throwing the metal chair in front of him, so that Buffy was hit by a 275 pounds of muscle and metal chair. Letting out a groan of pain, she sunk to the mat, attempting to get her bearings, Nash attempting to enter the ring, but being held back by Shawn and Trish. Throwing the chair out of the ring, his teammates returned to their corner, while Batista swaggered over to the other corner.  
  
"Look what I did to your girlfriend." Batista mocked, looking at the three on the outside of the ring, "since I can't get to you, I guess I'll just take it all out on her."  
  
"Touch her and there will be no place you can hide." Nash promised, no one looking at Buffy as she struggled to her feet, a second wind coming over her. Buffy moved behind Batista a new fire glinting in her eyes, blowing a kiss to Nash, who smirked, "You might wanna look behind you."  
  
"Ya, cause I'm gonna be stupid enough to turn my back on the three of you." Batista said, knowing that Buffy wouldn't have been able to be up and moving yet. Buffy smirked, kicking him in the back of the knee, sending him down onto his knees.  
  
"I thought we already went over that." Buffy said, as she step in front of him, "you are deeply stupid, remember?" Batista gave an angry roar, lunging for Buffy, who jumped over him, kicking him on his back and sending him sprawling onto the mat's the rest of the way. Turning him onto his back, Buffy pinned his shoulder onto the mat, only to get a two count. Muttering under her breath about men and their need to feel more macho then women, she jerked Batista to his feet, sending him into the ropes, as she ran at the other one's, bouncing off of those, she returned to Batista, close- lining him into the mat. As she went to pin him again, she was hit from behind with a chair, she vaguely heard a bell as the announcer said that the match was over, because of interference. Struggling to her feet, Buffy noticed Nash was throwing punch after punch at Triple H and Randy Orton, while Shawn went to work on Steven and Ric Flair and Trish was after Victoria, while Batista still lay sprawled on the ground. Rolling him onto his back, Buffy realized that he had been knocked unconscious at some point in the fight, shrugging she realized it must have been when she landed on top of him. Shrugging, again, Buffy jumped into the fray, sending Flair sprawling out of the ring and flashing him a very innocent smile, as Shawn continued to pound Steven Richards. Moving towards Triple H, Randy Orton, and Nash, Buffy tapped Randy on the shoulder, decking him as soon as he turned around, sending him sprawling over the top rope, clutching his nose as Flair moved over to make sure he was okay. Shawn threw Steven out over the ring, as Trish dragged Victoria over to the ropes and chucked her into Flair and Orton. Triple H realizing that he was out numbered, grabbed the unconscious Batista and slid out of the ring.  
  
"Well, that went well." Buffy commented as the four of them stood in the ring. Breathing hard the other three turned and gave her incredulous looks. "What! It could have been worse." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"How?" Trish asked, still attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Bishoff could have walked out and done the entire macho bull shit." at the mention of the co-GM, the other groaned, sitting on the second rope, Nash and Shawn held the rope open so that Buffy and Trish could get out of the ring. Shawn and Nash slid down onto the ground, following the two girls up the ramp and into the dressing rooms, before turning and going to their own dressing room.  
  
Trish's Dressing Room  
  
Buffy collapsed onto the bench as she let her injuries finally take over, pain coursed through her body. Wincing as she breathed, she realized that she must have bruised ribs, slowly lifting her shirt up she saw the bruises, already forming purple and blue over her sking.  
  
"Buffy!" Trish said, she had turned around to talk to Buffy and instead saw the bruises that Buffy had. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Didn't hurt." Buffy said, lowering her shirt, "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."  
  
"You need to go to the doctor or something." Trish said, scared that something was seriously wrong with Buffy.  
  
"Nah." Buffy replied immediately at the mention of the doctor. "It's okay they'll be fine by tomorrow." Trish looked very skeptical, but before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Open." she yelled out and Stone Cold walked in.  
  
"That was great!" he said, he had watched the entire thing and he wasn't sure that the tiny blonde and her companions could pull it off, but they had proved him wrong and for once he was thankful for that. "I was just coming by to make sure that you were alright." Buffy nodded, while Trish shook her head, "And to tell you that Bishoff will probably have some match lined up for you next week."  
  
"Figures." Buffy muttered. "Well thanks." Stone Cold turned around and left, leaving the two women alone, again, but before Trish could say anything, there was another knock.  
  
"Come in." Trish hollered, getting slightly peeved at being interrupted.  
  
"Just coming to get Buffy." Nash said, walking into the room, "Told her that I would bring her back to her hotel."  
  
"She needs to go the hospital." Trish said and Nash looked at Buffy, worry evident on his face.  
  
"No, I really don't." Buffy said in the same tone, "What I need is a good night's sleep and to go shopping tomorrow. I'll be fine, I heal really fast." Trish still looked unconvinced, walking over to Buffy, she held up her shirt, showing off the bruising and swelling, which was already reducing in size.  
  
"How?" she stuttered out and Buffy sighed, she hadn't wanted to explain this.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, "Why don't you take a ride with Nash and I so that I can explain this?" Trish nodded, grabbing her stuff and following Buffy and Nash out into the night air and into a car, waiting to drive them anywhere they choose. Buffy waited until they were in her hotel room, before turning to look at the two of them.  
  
"Alright, this doesn't leave the hotel room." Buffy said and waited for the nods of agreement, "Into every generation there is one with the strength and skill to kill vampires. She is the slayer."  
  
"Vampires aren't real." Trish spit out. "I thought you were going to explain, not make up some story. Let's go."  
  
"She's telling the truth." Nash said, taking the bandage off his neck, "I wasn't in a fight, I was jumped by vampires and was damned lucky to have been found by Buffy." he showed the wound to Trish, who stared at in shock, it was true!  
  
"Listen." Buffy said, walking over to window she looked out as she continued, "I was called at the age of fifteen. I used to think the same thing, until my eyes were forced to open. Since then, I have spent every night hunting the things that hunt humans. A couple of months ago a really big evil came forward and in order to defeat it, we did something that had never been thought of before. We activated all the potential slayers around the world." Buffy looked at Trish, "you probably noticed that you got stronger, faster, more agile, nightmarish dreams of young girls dying?" Trish nodded, she had chalked it up to training finally paying off. "The closer you are to being top slayer the more power you will have. Since I'm the first slayer, I have all the power." "But how?"  
  
"Magic." Buffy replied, she knew that Trish believed her, but was mostly still in shock of everything. "I came here to find the potential slayers and to send them out to Cleveland, where my watcher is. You are one of the one's I'm looking for." Trish nodded, "But since I'm going to be traveling with you, I can help train you."  
  
"Train her for what?" Nash asked, breaking the silence, which seemed to thicken as Trish and Nash looked at Buffy, waiting for her to answer. 


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update. But I am home now, sooooo.. It will be updated more often and with more current stuff, so just bear with me, please!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Train her for what?" Nash asked, Trish and him waiting for an answer, any type of answer that didn't sound as though Trish would be going into battle against something that was the walking dead.  
  
"How to deal with the new power that she has. How to train without arousing anyone's suspicion, different styles that all slayers are inept at, weapons and hand to hand." Buffy told them, "And more importantly, how to stay alive in this fight against the darkness."  
  
"I'm the wrong girl." Trish said, backing away from Buffy, "I'm not involved with any fight against anything!"  
  
"I used to be exactly liked you," Buffy said softly, reminiscing, "But unlike you, I was turned into the slayer at fifteen. I didn't have someone to train me and I certainly didn't have others in front of me with the same abilities. I didn't have anyone to lead me." she approached Trish cautiously, "I learned the hard way and I'm trying to save you the pain. I know how hard this is to take in, but it is real and it is hard, but you can't run from it. Demons will follow you where ever you go, because you have slayer blood."  
  
"You'll be training me?" Trish asked, she wasn't sure she wanted in the fight, but she heard the wisdom behind Buffy's words. She realized that she could run from this slayer thing or she could be guided through by someone that had been doing it since they were fifteen.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Alright," Trish said, "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I suppose I need to train for it, at least to learn about what I do have know. And I'd rather learn from someone who has already been there, than someone who was just teaching from a book." she turned and walked towards the door, "And don't think for a moment that I have forgotten our shopping trip tomorrow. I'll call you." Buffy nodded and watched her leave the room.  
  
"I thought you were on vacation." Nash said from the chair he was sitting in, reminding Buffy that he was still in the room, though he doubted that she had forgotten for a moment.  
  
"I am, can't you tell?" she asked, she never caught a break, yet she was happy that she finally found something that she was extremely good at and didn't have to hide her fighting ability.  
  
"You normally find lost potential slayers, get a job with the WWE, and then offer to train them?" he asked sarcastically. "Well," Buffy said, "when you put it like that. No. But if you talk about my vacations always being interrupted by the apocalyptic demon or slaying of some sort, then yes." Buffy lost herself in her memories of the battle with the First Evil and then later on when she went to LA for recuperation, only to find herself thrust into the leadership role, only to have them berate her every move.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" he asked softly, drawing her out of her memories.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seemed to stumble over the leadership part, when you were talking to Trish." Nash said and Buffy looked at him sharply.  
  
"Don't miss a beat, do you?" she replied dismissively, her thoughts going back to the girls that she had lead into battle, the girls, friends, and family that had ultimately betrayed her. The hurt was still too fresh in her mind.  
  
"When it comes to a pretty girl, never." he promised and held out his hand in offering. Buffy sighed and made her way over to him, allowing him to pull her into his lap.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Buffy said changing the subject, wanting to see if he would try to press the issue. Nash looked her over and realized that she would not be talking about whatever was bothering her until she was ready and simply nodded.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't have tried to change the subject if she didn't have another one in mind, otherwise she would have showed him the door.  
  
"I want to know about the WWE." she said with a grin, knowing that she had won that battle.  
  
"Alright." Nash replied, he began to explain how it had been formed and how it got to where it was that day. He explained about the different events coming up and about how the two Co's where going to be facing each other at Survivor Series that Sunday.  
  
Nash was going into the different matches when he realized that Buffy had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her in her hotel bed and looked at her, she looked so innocent, so much younger than when she was awake. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it he was drawn to her, crawling in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Buffy snuggled closer to Nash, before falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Buffy awoke and cracked open her eyes, groaning as the light shimmered in through the window. Without looking at the clock, Buffy knew that it was nine in the morning, her body had yet to realize that she didn't need to get up that early. Shrugging, Buffy twisted her body, trying to get out of bed, when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her back against a very warm, very hard male body. Twisting her head around, she looked at Nash, still deep in a peaceful sleep, by the look of it. She raked her memory, trying to figure out how he ended up in her bed. The last thing that she remembered was Nash telling her about the different matches that happened in a given night and that was it.  
  
Buffy gazed at the man she had saved, a man that she had grown to trust in the few short hours that she had known him. Smiling gently she realized that he must have crawled into bed after her, but he had only held her, nothing more, but it was enough to keep the nightmares at bay. She decided that the only way that she was going to find out why he was in her bed was to wake him. Leaning down she caught his lips, applying pressure to his lips, waiting for him to awake.  
  
Nash crawled through the layers of sleep, to the pleasurable sensation of Buffy's lips pressed to his. Still thinking that he was in some sort of dream, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, while his hands moved through her golden hair. When she tried to pull away, he made a sound of protest and tried to hold her where she was, making the last layers of sleep leave his mind and cloud it with lust.  
  
"And what are you doing in my bed?" Buffy asked, when she had finally managed to drag herself away from him.  
  
"Kissing you." he told her, pulling her down for another drugging kiss, in hopes to deter her for the previous question.  
  
"You know what I meant." Buffy replied, when she regained enough sense to pull away from the misleading kiss.  
  
"Well.." Nash began, quite unsure of how to answer her, without making himself look like an ass, but before he could even contemplate a response the phone rang. He watched as she shot him an amused glance as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy."  
  
"Angel." she replied flatly, she was still unsure how to deal with the souled vampire, especially after what had happened in LA. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"It's nine o'clock in the morning, you're kind is generally asleep." Buffy replied in a pain laced tone, she heard him wince over the phone and realized how bitchy she sounded, sure she had the right, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Why are you calling?" she asked on a sigh, trying to distract him from the previous statement.  
  
"To make sure you are alright." he told her softly, she could hear the squeak of leather as he settled into his chair. "How is everything going?"  
  
"Good. I got a job."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Working with the WWE."  
  
"You're wrestler?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could.."  
  
"I know." Buffy snapped, she had already thought through the arguments, she knew the danger that came with any job that she had. She sighed with relief when she got a beep on the line, knowing that it was going to be Trish. "Look, Angel, I need to go, I've got another call." before he could say anything else, she clicked the flash button and switched calls. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Trish asked.  
  
"Ya." Buffy replied, looking at Nash. "Just let me get my stuff."  
  
"I'll be to your room in like ten or fifteen minutes." Trish said.  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
"Oh! Buffy," Trish said, before she could hang up, "Nash's hotel mate called around, he was missing from his room, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"  
  
"I'll see you in ten." Buffy replied, glaring at Nash, a blush creeping up over her face as she hung up with Trish. "It seems that your hotel mate has the rest of the company in an uproar because you didn't return to your room last night."  
  
"Well, there is a perfectly good explanation for that." he said, getting up from the bed and looking at Buffy "Unfortunately you need to get ready and I would hate to make you late, so I'm gonna go to my room now." he made a break for the door, leaving a smiling Buffy behind.  
  
Mall  
  
"How about this?" Buffy asked holding up a red leopard print shirt that v- ed dangerously in the front and tied around the neck.  
  
"Perfect." Trish announced pulling out a pair of red leopard print leather pants to go with the shirt. "So.."  
  
"So, what?" Buffy asked, avoiding the issue that Trish was clearly trying to get information about.  
  
"Tell me about you and Nash last night."  
  
"Nothing happened." Buffy told her, "What!" she asked when Trish gave her an utter look of disbelieve. "After you left he asked me some questions and I gave answers and then he told me about the WWE. Of course I fell asleep on him at some point, he put me to bed and that was it."  
  
"Really?" Trish asked, she couldn't believe that, that was the only thing that happened.  
  
"Really." Buffy affirmed. "I would tell you if anything actually happened." Trish looked her over and then nodded slowly, realizing that Buffy would have told her, she took honesty and truth way to seriously not to. They picked out several more outfits, one that would be used in the tag team match over Christmas, before they left the mall and returned to the hotel.  
  
"Alright, we will be leaving tonight to go to the next WWE event." Trish told her, "We will be in a van with Nash and Chris Jericho."  
  
"Who is Chris Jericho?" Buffy asked, especially after Trish made a face.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" a man, older than Buffy, but not that old asked, his dirty blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. He looked over Buffy, making her want to run up to her room and shower. "Chris Jericho. And you are?"  
  
"So not interested." Buffy replied, declining to shake the offered hand, as Trish stifled her laughter.  
  
"You're the new girl."  
  
"Can't get anything by you." Buffy told him, taking Trish's arm and attempting to leave.  
  
"Well, if you need anyone to show you the ropes, I'm you're man."  
  
"That's highly doubtful." Buffy said as she practically dragged Trish from the lobby.  
  
"You sure know how to make enemies." Trish told her, after she had managed to stop laughing long enough that is.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied, "I've faced worse, so it's hard not to try to take some of these guys down a peg or two."  
  
"Or more." Trish said, thinking of Evolution, Bischoff, and practically everyone else that she had been introduced to.  
  
"I'm not that bad." Buffy protested and Trish looked at her sharply, simply raising an eyebrow, Buffy raised her hands in surrender, "Okay. Okay. So I don't pay well with others, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked and Buffy shook her head slowly, realizing that Trish could probably give her a very long list. "I've got a question," Buffy said, "So this Survivor Series thing is going down Sunday." Trish nodded her head, "If Bischoff wins, what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, Stone Cold would no longer be the General Manager and Bischoff will make everyone's life a living hell."  
  
"Except those that he likes." Buffy said, her thought immediately going to Principle Snyder. "Great. So if he wins, I'm screwed."  
  
"He can't fire you for no reason," Trish promised her and Buffy looked relieved, "But he can try to make your life so miserable that you will want to quite."  
  
"Oh." Buffy replied, "Lucky me. Well, let's hope Stone Cold kicks ass."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Buffy awoke to the phone ringing in her ears, letting out a sigh she pushed her hair out of her face and glared at the phone hoping however it was would just hang up. Buffy let out a smile of satisfaction when the phone stopped ringing only to start seconds later.  
  
"Whoever this is had better realize that I spent the last week in a van with someone that couldn't believe that I don't want him." Buffy snapped picking up the phone. "Then to top it all off I just got in five hours ago and I have a show tonight..."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Trish said interrupting Buffy before she could get much further. Buffy and Trish had spent most of the week warding off advances from Chris Jericho, while Nash glowered at him from his seat. They had bonded together and Trish finally understood where Buffy was coming from, for the most part, neither person discussed being a vampire slayer.  
  
"It's okay, Trish." Buffy said, giving a huge sigh she realized that the PTB had it in for her and just never wanted to her to get the correct amount of sleep. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," Trish began, "You know how there was Survivor Series last night?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy said after a moments hesitation, she was having a hard time following anything at the moment.  
  
"Well, Stone Cold lost. He's out."  
  
"Shit! That means it's all Bischoff all the time." Buffy glowered at the phone and then sighed, she wondered how long it would take to for Bischoff to fire her. "We still have the match tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Trish said, "That was the other thing. It's a six woman tag, Bischoff said it would be more interesting that way. It will be you, me, and Lita against Victoria and two other people."  
  
"Alright." she replied, "it's kind of like last time, except that it's not a handicap match, right?"  
  
"As far as I know." Trish replied, "So long as none of us piss Bischoff it shouldn't be."  
  
"I wouldn't intentionally piss him off." Buffy said, "Just because I don't get along with him and have a tendency to tell him.. Alright I won't talk to him at all tonight."  
  
"Thank you." she said, "Alright, I need to go, I'm gonna go talk to Lita. So I'll see you later tonight."  
  
"Yea, later." Buffy put the phone back on the hook and looked around for the outlet. Finding it she unplugged the phone and returned to her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Buffy if you don't open the door right now I'm gonna break down the door." a very angry and concerned voice said, plowing through the fog of sleep that surrounded her brain.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow, rolling over she looked at the clock. "Shit!" it was seven, she had to be at the stadium in thirty minutes or less. Staggering out of bed, she threw open the door and then made a mad dash for the bathroom. Showering quickly, she threw on a pair of low rise jeans and a tank top, threw her hair into a pony tail and was out the bathroom door and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Sorry." she said, "it's been a long time since I've gotten a good night's sleep without nightmares."  
  
"It's okay," Nash said, watching the tank top go taunt as she bent to tie her shoes, "we were just worried." Buffy looked up when she was done and grabbed her gym bag, having put her wrestling equipment in it earlier, before she passed out on her bed. Nash took the bag from Buffy and slung it over his shoulder, opening her hotel door and closing it after them.  
  
"Do you have any matches tonight?" she asked as they made their way down the elevator and into the lobby, where they were ushered into a van with Trish and Lita.  
  
"No." he replied, nodding to Lita, who was looking at the two of them with interest.  
  
"Hi! I'm Buffy."  
  
"Lita." she offered her hand and Buffy immediately accepted it, shaking it gently, so that she didn't use her slayer strength. "So, we are going against Victoria, Miss Jackie, and Molly Holly."  
  
"Alright, so Victoria is the kind of crazy woman I met last time?" Buffy asked and Trish nodded, stifling the urge to laugh at the description of Victoria.  
  
"Molly Holly and Miss Jackie are both like Victoria."  
  
"Crazy?" Buffy offered when she noticed that Lita was looking for the right word to describe them.  
  
"So," Lita said, "I figure if we leave Buffy for the last, I can go first and Trish second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why do I have to go last?"  
  
"Because if we put you in first we won't get to wrestle."  
  
"Oh. I didn't realize how watched everything was."  
  
"Not much isn't seen in the WWE." Trish put in and Lita nodded her head, thinking back to her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy.  
  
"He's on Smackdown." Trish pointed out, as though she could tell where Lita's thoughts were going, as they got out of the van and made their way towards the stadium.  
  
"Not any longer." a young man with black hair pulled back, "I got traded."  
  
"Great." Lita replied with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Listen, Lita.."  
  
"I gotta go. I'll see you guys inside." Lita said, interrupting Matt and walking off, not bothering to check and see if they agreed. Matt looked over them and then looked the way Lita had gone, before sighing and following her into the stadium. Buffy looked to Trish in question.  
  
"Before the WWE became the WWE it was split up into WWF and WCW." Nash said, startling Trish who had forgotten he was there. "When the WCW began to go under, Vince McMann bought the WCW and the company was split into two separate places Raw and Smackdown. Lita and Matt where an item and then when all of this started going down, Matt changed and Lita broke up with him and he hasn't been the same since."  
  
"Recent?"  
  
"Yea," Trish said shaking her head, "it was pretty recent." she led Nash and Buffy into the stadium.  
  
"So," Buffy said, taking her bag from Nash when they got to the girls changing room. "Are you going to be walking down with me?"  
  
"I can't," he told her and her face began to fall, "But I will be waiting at the top of the ramp for you."  
  
"Alright." she said, turning to walk into the locker, Nash shaking his head as he turned to go to the guys locker room. On impulse, Buffy dropped her stuff at the door, turned and ran catching up with Nash. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him around and pulled him down for a kiss, before breaking it off and walking back to the dressing room, hips swaying.  
  
"That was something." Orton said, whistling as he stepped from the shadows. "What does a fine looking woman like that see in you?"  
  
"Not you." Nash responded, stepping into the dressing room and away from Randy Orton.  
  
Girl's Dressing Room  
  
"Buffy would you stop pacing?" Trish asked as she stretched from her position on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, sitting down next to her and beginning to stretch, "But I'm wired and I have no idea why."  
  
"It could be that blood pumping kiss that you gave to Nash and couple of minutes ago," one of the other girls said, looking at Buffy with a undefinable glint in her eye.  
  
"Could be." Buffy acknowledge, trying to stay on her best behavior so Bischoff wouldn't change the type of match they would be going into.  
  
"You think you're so pretty, because all of the guys are panting after you?" the woman continued, "Well, after the match tonight, nobody will want to look at your ugly face!" the black haired woman stormed out of the room.  
  
"Let me guess," Buffy said, looking at the door, "Molly Holly?"  
  
"Yes," Trish said in surprise, "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I've met Victoria," Buffy reminded her, "And Miss Jackie sounds like a woman that stepped out of the seventeenth century, but wearing clothing of today's style with a kind of a corset top and stretch or spandex pants."  
  
"Sounds about right." Trish murmured and Buffy laughed. "Come on."  
  
"Were are we going?" she asked, still getting up to follow her though.  
  
"We are going to the lobby type area to watch what is going to happen." Trish told her, dragging her off to the lobby, where Nash found them and discreetly slipped his arms around Buffy and pulled back against his chest.  
  
Match  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen making their way to the ring for the Holiday Tag Match," the announcer said, "Trish Stratus." the crowd cheered as Trish stepped into view wearing a red strapless top and matching pants, with white cotton sewn onto the edges. "Lita." Lita stepped into view wearing a similar outfit to Trish. "And Buffy." Buffy stepped out wearing a red sheathed dress with cotton around the edges, black boots that came up to her knees. They walked down to the ring together and waved to the crowd.  
  
"And introducing their opponents, Miss Jackie." Miss Jackie came out wearing a dress similar to Buffy, "Molly Holly," Molly Holly came out wearing pants and top like Lita and Trish, "And Victoria." Victoria came out wearing a dress also, that buttoned up in the front and had a black belt wrapped around her middle.  
  
The announcer quickly stepped out of the ring as Miss Jackie, Molly Holly, Buffy, and Trish did, the referee focusing on Lita and Victoria. They circled each other, moving only so far before turning the other way, so that neither participate walked in front of the other's corner. Victoria struck first, trying to swipe Lita's feet out from underneath her. Lita jumped over her, hitting the ropes and moving back, close lining Victoria. Climbing onto the ropes, as Victoria struggled to get up, she jumped off and elbowed her in the stomach as she landed on Victoria. Lita struggled as Molly Holly and Miss Jackie pulled her out of the ring, Victoria struggling to her feet. Lita fought them off, getting back into the ring, but Victoria tagged Molly Holly, Lita jumped, slapping Trish's hand.  
  
Trish ran into the ring, close lining Molly Holly and then doing it again when she got back up. She picked Molly up and body slammed her onto the mat, knocking the wind out of her. She pinned her shoulders onto the matt and listened as the ref counted to two, before Molly's shoulder shot up. Picking her up by the hair she kicked her in the stomach and then DDTed her, quickly moving to cover her. The ref counted to three and the match was theirs.  
  
"You bitch!" Victoria hissed entering the ring and knocking Trish from behind. Buffy vaulted over the ropes and slapped Victoria, moving to throw her, when she realized how flimsy her dress was. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Buffy ripped the dress from her, leaving Victoria standing in a Red bra, red thong, and boots, before grabbing Trish and getting out of the ring. Lita and Buffy where laughing so hard, that they were more of a hindrance then a help to Trish who was trying to walk up the ramp.  
  
"Making more friends?" Nash asked, when Buffy stepped into view with her prize.  
  
"No, just making sure the old knew how special they were." Buffy said, and everyone burst out laughing once more. Buffy changed into red leather pants and sparkling red halter top, beofre looking around the room thoughtfully. Taking the Victoria's red dress she hung it up in the room, for all to see.  
  
"She's going to kill you." Lita said, still laughing.  
  
"Nah." Buffy said, "Besides I think the room needed a little more decoration, don't you think?" Lita laughed again as Buffy left the room, whistling a happy tune.  
  
Later that night  
  
"He's doing good." Buffy said, commenting on Shawn Michael's match. She had become very protective of the few friends that she did have in the WWE, even though she had yet to meet everyone and she wasn't too sure that she wanted to.  
  
"He won the title last time he was here, also." Nash told her, everyone enthralled by the show going on the television.  
  
"Why that rotten snake!" Buffy hissed, when she saw that Triple H had his title belt. She got up and moved towards the door, silently, no one but Nash noticing that she was leaving. She made her way down the ramp and around the ring, catching Nature Boy by surprise, she decked him, sending him sprawling back into the protective barrier, as the match carried on.  
  
"Don't move." she hissed, dragging him up and making him watch as Triple H was pinned. She let him go and raced into the ring, hugging Shawn. "Great Job."  
  
"Thanks for the help." he said, nodding towards Nature Boy.  
  
"Winner of the match and still champion, Triple H." Bischoff announced and Shawn and Buffy looked at him in shock. "Buffy, since you're knew, let me explain, in a championship match if there is a tie then the belt goes back to the winner.  
  
"But there wasn't a tie."  
  
"Show the replay." Bischoff said, "now, if you look Shawn has Triple H pinned, but his shoulders are also touching the match." Bischoff looked gloatingly at Shawn and Buffy. "So, you see it was a tie."  
  
"Asshole." she muttered, decking him, as Shawn got Triple H and Flair. They walked up the ramp together, stopping when Bischoff began to speak.  
  
"I've wanted to do this since I met you." Bischoff told them, "you're fired!" they flipped him off and walked off back stage, where Nash was waiting for Buffy. Neither saw Stone Cold go by them, didn't even notice him, until they heard his voice.  
  
"Shawn Michaels, Buffy you are rehired." they heard and moved to where they could see the ring, "I think that Shawn did such a great job that he deserves a rematch." Bischoff went to speak but Stone Cold cut him off with a stunner, Buffy cheered as she watched Bischoff fall onto the mat's for a second time that night, "There's a new sheriff in town." 


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So, what do you think that the new changes will be on RAW now that we have a new sheriff?" the King asked his co-host, J.R.  
  
"Whatever they are I am sure that Bischoff won't like them."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Buffy asked as she slipped in beside the two. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, Buffy." J.R. said, "We are now joined by the newest.."  
  
"And hottest." the King inserted.  
  
"Diva, Buffy." J.R. continued as though the King had not spoken. "So, how are you enjoying WWE?"  
  
"I'm doing good." Buffy said, "It's an interesting job, never a dull moment." before the questions could continue, the show cut to Bischoff, Mark Henry, and Theodore Long were talking about the favor that Bischoff owed him.  
  
"I know what I want." Mark said and Bischoff looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I want Mr. Long to run Raw tonight."  
  
"You can't! What with everything with Stone Cold.." Bischoff trailed off and he got a happy look on his face, "Go ahead, let me get my stuff out of your office and you can be the GM for Raw tonight."  
  
"What the Hell is that man thinking?" J.R. asked.  
  
"That he can get out of Dodge." Buffy replied dryly.  
  
"Tonight a black man will be in charge." Long said and the cameras cut to commerical.  
  
"So, what are you doing down here?" J.R. asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that since you guys know everything about everyone, what better way for me to get to know all of my co-workers?" Buffy replied and J.R. smiled at the honest truth that Buffy presented. "Sides I wanted a ring side seat for Trish's match tonight."  
  
~  
  
"There is another man that has been wronged and was promised a rematch but has yet to see it." Stone Cold said from the middle of the ring, the entire place quiet waiting for who had been wronged, "RVD deserves a title shot on the International Championship." before Stone Cold could go any further Logan walked out and stood on walk way.  
  
"Deserving?" he questioned ignoring the crowd as they booed him. "Who is more deserving than Mark Henry? A poor black man that is overlooked by all of you white people, because you are in charge." Stone Cold regarded the man cooly, knowing that this was a test of sorts.  
  
"Fine," Stone Cold said and Logan looked triumphant, "RVD will face Mark Henry in a number one contender's match. The winner will face Batista next week on Raw. And that's the bottom line." Stone Cold walked past them coldly unafraid of Mark Henry, despite the menacing glare that Mark gave him. Walking to the ring, he stood in the center and addressed the crowd.  
  
"I thought that there was no better state," the crowd cheered, "for me to be GM in, then this state that was founded on the work of black men forced into slavery and filled with bigots.."  
  
"Where are you going King?" J.R. asked and watched as his partner got up and walked towards the stage without answering, "I guess the King won't take his insults."  
  
"Typical white man, can't handle when a black man is in charge." Long said as King made his way to the ring.  
  
"I won't stand here and let you insult my state." the King stated, moving towards Long with the intent to hurt him as much as possible, but Mark Henry stepped in the way. Without another word Buffy threw her headset off and raced to the ring, getting between King and Mark.  
  
"I'm sorry, but a man has the right to defend his state." Buffy said sweetly, not backing away from Mark.  
  
"Buffy, you might want to get out of the way, we wouldn't want you to get hurt if things got rough." Long said looking at the petite blonde. Buffy smiled at him, making a move as though to move, before turning right back around and punching Mark Henry in the jaw knocking him unconscious as King moved rapidly towards Long. "You're all a like, you can't handle when a.." King picked him up and threw him onto the mat, running to at the rope and then turning and running at Long close lining him. They left them sprawled in the ring, King holding the rope up so that Buffy could get out, as the crowd cheered, everyone going to their feet.  
  
Long stumbled to his feet, clearly unsure of how Buffy had managed to knock out the world's strongest man, who was only now coming to. He looked up and saw that she was sitting next to J.R. and the King at the announcers table, seeming to be in a deep conversation, but as though she could tell he was looking, she looked up and smirked at him. Figuring that he would place this low, white girl in her place he set about making a match for her against Mark Henry, before he faced RVD, it shouldn't take too much effort for Mark Henry to win.  
  
"Because Buffy seems to think that she can take on the world's strongest man," Long said, "I am making a match between the two of them to take place before Trish Stratus and Molly Holly have a match." the King moved as though to get up and go deck him again, but Buffy placed a reassuring hand on his arm and he calmed immediately.  
  
~  
  
"Buffy, I don't htink that you should be facing Mark Henry." Trish said fretfully as Buffy was preparing for her match.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered." she told Trish, who gave her a very doubtful look, "Don't worry I can win without making it known that I have superhuman strength. Tell me what's this I hear about you and Jericho?" Trish looked at her sharply and Buffy smiled innocently.  
  
"I was in a match and the other person cheated," Trish began, knowing that Buffy would find out anyways no matter how much Trish wanted to put her humiliation behind her. "Jericho came running out and rescued me. He told me that he liked me and all of this other stuff, ya know?" Buffy nodded, silently waiting for her to continue, "well, I fell for him, hard. And I found out that the only reason that he was interested in me was because it was a bet."  
  
"I hope you're not going to chicken out." Long said as he entered the room without knocking.  
  
"Well, aren't you a little rude man?" Buffy said and Long glared at her, "Have you ever heard of knocking? Because let me tell you, you're manners certainly need to improve. And no, I'm not running for it, is he?" she shoved Long out the door and slammed it in his face. "Shall we?" she asked, Trish had agreed to escort her to the ring, since her fight with Molly Holly was directly after Buffy's. They made their way to the ring, Buffy's music beginning to play as they walked down the ramp, but before she could get all the way down the ramp Mark Henry came running up behind them and knocked Trish into J.R. and the King and threw Buffy into the metal ramp.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that this was a no disqualification match?" Long asked from the top of the ramp, before Stone Cold's music was heard. Looking up, terrified, Long was met with a look that would have scared anyone that it had been given to. Before Stone Cold could do anything though, Long took off running, Stone Cold right behind him  
  
Mark Henry picked Buffy up by the hair and threw her towards the ring, landing on her ankle which gave a snap. Buffy hit it with a thud, pain shattering through her as she felt her ribs cracked when she hit the steel steps. Staggering to her feet she scrambled backwards trying to figure out where she was. Seeing a chair, Buffy grabbed it and swung it up, hard, catching Mark Henry on the bottom the chin and sending him sprawling back.  
  
Buffy shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her head. She mentally checked herself over, she knew that she had several fractured or broken ribs, a sprained or broken ankle, and most likely a concussion. Turning her attention back to Mark Henry, she pushed the pain out of her head, moving quickly into the ring and onto the ropes.  
  
Mark Henry stumbled to his feet, wondering where the little slip of a girl had gotten the strength to hit him so hard. He never saw Buffy jump off the top rope, feet pointed towards his chest, but he felt the impact as he went sprawling into the metal crowd separators. Buffy jumped quickly to her feet, shaking off the wave of dizziness as it passed over her, and did a spin kick to the side of Mark Henry's head, it bounced off the separator, blood beginning to drip from both of them.  
  
Mark Henry struggled to his feet and Buffy let him waiting until he was lumbering towards her, before she kicked his knee, sending him sprawling back onto the ground. He moaned in pain, but made himself fight on, because he would not be defeated by a girl! He struggled to his feet again, his knee throbbing and he realized that he probably had damaged it or rather she had. Giving a roar of pain, he rushed her, but Buffy jumped in the air, kicking him in the ground and sending him speeding into the steel steps.  
  
Buffy smiled grimly as she watched him go flying into the steps, it gave her a sort of satisfaction, because he totally deserved it. The smile seemed to set him off, because he gave another roar, this time of rage and rushed her. He caught her by surprise and power drived her into the seperator. The entire place could her the snap and Buffy broke some more bones, but she simply shook it off and got back into a fighting position.  
  
Buffy waited for him to attack again, she knew that the storm wasn't over, but it would be soon. Moving forward she pretended that her ankle had finally gave up on her and fell to the ground. Mark Henry moved forward, a malicious smile planted on his face. When he got close enough, Buffy struck, kicking his legs out from under him. When he got to his hands and knees she kicked him in the head sending him flying into the ring, but also knocking him unconscious. Pinning him, the ref counted to three, the entire place erupting in applause.  
  
Limping into the ring she called out for a mic, which she immediately got.  
  
"Lily?" Buffy asked and Lily moved hesitantly forward, "RVD?" RVD made his way from the dressing rooms and out into the ring looking at Buffy questioningly. "Lily if you could announce RVD the winner of his match, due to Mark Henry being unable to attend or well, being conscious." Lily nodded.  
  
"And the winner of the number one's contender match is.."  
  
"Lily," Long said, "What do you think you are doing?" Long made his way to the ring, knowing that Stone Cold was still looking for him. Buffy looked pointedly to where the paramedics where putting Mark Henry on a stretcher.  
  
"It looks like you're toy is broken." Buffy stated coldly, Long took a step towards her, but before he got close Stone Cold came rushing out. Stone Cold put a stunner on Long and then turned to Lily.  
  
"Declare him winner." Stone Cold said.  
  
"And the winner of the number one contender's match is R.V.D!" the crowd cheered and Lily moved back out of the ring, Buffy nodding her thanks.  
  
"You okay?" Stone Cold asked as he held the ropes apart for her.  
  
"Peachy with a side of keen." Buffy replied, wincing with pain when she had to bend to get out of the ring. The crowd cheered as they watched her and Stone Cold walk up the ramp.  
  
"I want you to get looked at before you leave." Stone Cold told her and Buffy nodded.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you." RVD said when he walked up behind them. "For giving me a shot and for beating up Mark Henry."  
  
"No problem." Stone Cold and Buffy said together.  
  
"I'll have them looked at." Buffy promised and then moved to sit back with J.R. and the King, waiting for Trish's match to start.  
  
"That was awesome." the King said, "I thought for sure that you would be retired early, but you kicked his ass."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Buffy replied dryly, settling back into her chair and waiting for the match. She cheered as Trish made her way to the ring and resisted the urge to boo when Molly Holly made her way to the ring.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Trish and Molly where at each other with venom, their dislike running deep. Molly closed lined Trish, quickly getting the upper hand. Pulling Trish to her feet by her hair, Molly pushed her away and then pulled her to her by Trish's hair, Trish meeting Molly's arm, again.  
  
Trish struggled to her feet, ducking when Molly went to close line her again. Pushing Molly into the ropes, she picked her up and slammed her into the mat when she turned back around. As Molly got back up on her own, Trish picked her up and slammed her down again, as she went to pin him Jazz came running down the ramp and into the ring. She picked Trish up and slammed her into the mat, throwing punches left and right into Trish.  
  
Before Buffy could get up to help Trish, Jericho came running down the ramp and scaring Molly Holly and Jazz out of the ring. He helped Trish to her feet, but she jerked away from him and limped up the ramp, Buffy joining her.  
  
"I never got to tell you this when we were talking earlier," Buffy began as they made their way back to the showers, "But you should give him another shot."  
  
"Why?" Trish cried out, "He lied to me. He made a bet!"  
  
"But he came to your rescue and seems to generally care for you. There isn't any harm in trying." Buffy suggested. "The only thing that you will regret is if you don't give it a try."  
  
"But what if he hurts me again?" she asked.  
  
"That's part of life. That's how you know it was all worth it, if it wasn't it there wouldn't be any ups and downs." Buffy told her, Trish looked at her, before turning on her heel to go look for Jericho who was currently walking up the ramp.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
~  
  
"Buffy?" a young man asked and Buffy looked up from the t.v. smiling at what she had just witnessed. "There is someone here that says he knows you." Buffy frowned thoughtfully, she couldn't think of a single person that would have come all that way to see her. Following the man out towards the entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" 


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked, nodding to the guy that had shown her to where her "guest" was and he ran for it when he had seen the look in Buffy's eyes, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough, slamming the door behind them. Buffy eyed the man in front of her, sighing as she realized that he was probably here to give the duties speech once again, before leaving when he figured out that she wasn't going back.  
  
"Buffy, you can't keep.." the man began and Buffy shot him a glare that could have withered any other person or demon for that matter, that had in fact done so on many occasions. "I realize that we have gone our separate ways and that you haven't forgiven me for what I've done, but.."  
  
"Yes, please tell me how I can help the cause, Angel." Buffy spat out, glaring at him with the anger she had felt ever since she had found out. "Tell me how I can forget how you murdered my sister and no one remembers her, but me and you. Tell me how to forgive you for sleeping with that bitch knowing what could happen! Why don't you just go ahead and tell me?" she waited impatiently for him to say something and Angel seemed to wince at the accusations that had been thrown at him unable to deny any of them.  
  
"No one was supposed to remember." He said weakly and Buffy began to advance on him, Angel had enough sense not to stand in her way, moving back away from her. He could hear Angelus raging inside of his head, calling him every type of fool for thinking that a recently returned slayer, wouldn't have known his dirty secrets. Angelus taunted him with the knowledge that Angel had repressed when he had moved to LA about Buffy, how she moved, how she acted, how she smelled. Angelus told Angel that the witch would help Buffy restore her memories and safeguard them from magic, when Buffy had returned from Heaven.  
  
"I remember allot of things that I'm not supposed to." Buffy spat back out, fire blazing in her eyes, Angel reached out a hand to comfort her, but she shook it off, not willing to be comforted by Angel at that moment. "Don't fucking touch me, Angel. You gave up any right to touch me a long time ago."  
  
"Buffy, if you would just give me the chance to explain what happened." Angel said, trying another tactic, dropping his hand to his side, sighing in defeat, Angelus taunting him.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said and Angel looked hopeful for all of three seconds, "like you let me try and explain about Faith? Or Spike? Or how about where I had gone? Go ahead, I'll give you the same shot that you gave me." Buffy threw open the door and left, leaving Angel standing there looking confused.  
  
"Buffy!" he called out, rushing after her once the initial shock of her leaving had gone through him, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around, barely missing the fist that was about to hit him.  
  
"What did I tell you about touching me?" she said dangerously and Angel backed up hands held up in the air, showing that he was no threat, but Buffy did not back down, not believing him.  
  
"I can't just leave.."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, "You're good at it." Again she began to leave, only to be spun around by Angel, this time her fist did make the connection, sending him stumbling back a couple of feet.  
  
"You would think that he would have gotten the hint." Shawn Michaels said, stepping into the light, along with RVD and Nash, who had been on their way to find Buffy to tell her that Bischoff had made a match for next week's RAW and no one was quite sure what was going on, only that everyone had to be present.  
  
"I know I would have." RVD said and the other two nodded in agreement, all of them beginning to walk towards Angel. Each of the men felt as though they owed the tiny blonde something, not out of actually owing her, but rather out of friendship and the trust that she would be there when they needed it.  
  
"Guys," Buffy said uneasily, while she was pissed at him for what he had done, she was more concerned at what could be revealed if they chose to fight Angel, "I can handle this." She looked at Angel and he was looking at the three guys, but most especially Nash, before turning his attention to her and raising his eyebrow. "It's none of your concern." She said and everyone looked slightly confused at this.  
  
"That's what I said.." Angel replied and shut up with a quick glare from Buffy.  
  
"But you and I were involved, lover." Buffy hissed out, "Or did you forget?" Angel had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, before lifting his head and looking at her defiantly, while Angelus called him every type of fool.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." he tried again to explain the magical interference that had occurred right before she had arrived. "Lorne was.."  
  
"I know what happened." she hissed, "It doesn't excuse you for sleeping with that bitch!" the guys winced as Buffy decked Angel again, obviously not having worked out her aggravation for him yet.  
  
"It was two years ago!" he exclaimed, unable to believe that she was still holding a grudge. The guys looked at Buffy, who was still not backing down, looking like she wanted to deck him once again.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, "you're innocent?" Angel nodded empathically, "Does that forgive you for killing my sister?" Nash whirled around and faced Angel, anger blazing in his eyes, he had, like the others, just assumed that this was an ex-lover's spat. "Because according to you time should mend all wounds. Or how about Dru? Darla? Cordelia?" With each name thrown the group watching eyebrows raised.  
  
"We weren't involved." Angel pointed out and Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Yet you throw Riley, Parker, and Spike in my face every single chance you get." Buffy said, "And you're the one that left me. You turned and walked away as I watched through the smoke. My heart broke that night."  
  
"I can tell." Angel said sarcastically, "it took all of three days before you dated Parker." No one saw Buffy move, but they watched Angel go flying into the wall.  
  
"You weren't there. You left me, so that I could fuck!" she hissed out, advancing on the vampire, whose every cell was screaming for him to run. "My friends decided that I needed to date, that I needed to move. They pushed me at everyone and I was tried, tried of everything. It was easier to pretend, then to deal with the pain that you left, so I did what they wanted." Buffy brushed the tears that were falling down her face, angrily. "I did what you wanted me to do. So don't you go and get all high and mighty on me, when I did it. And sure I wasn't around for Darla, but Cordelia, Dru, the three sisters? I won't even bother going there, because we both know that I was there and that we had decided to try the long distance relationship thing. Guess we found out that we couldn't do it." Buffy said bitterly and Nash resisted the urge to pound Angel, since Angel already looked pretty beat up, by what Buffy had done and what she was saying.  
  
"Do I need to go on?" she said finally, sighing. She hadn't wanted to rehash everything, especially in front of Nash, RVD and Shawn Michaels. Angel shook his head, knowing that she had won and she knew it too, because she turned around and left, "Go home." she called out, before slamming the door behind her, unsure of which dressing room she had just entered.  
  
"Hey, Jericho." Buffy said when she had finally stopped muttering about Angel and his stupidness. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Can you hold on a second?" Jericho asked, as Buffy went to leave the room and Buffy nodded her head, hanging back and waiting for what was upcoming.  
  
Ring  
  
"I would just like to say that I do this with great pleasure." Bischoff said, a smirk written on his face, "This is match is scheduled for a one fall and as you know I've kept the people participating a secret." the crowd booed, "up 'til now. Trish Stratus," the crowd cheered, catcalls resounding through the arena, "will be facing," he stopped for a moment letting the tension go up in the ring, "Kane. Trish has one week to prepare for the match." the arena was still for all of two seconds, before someone began the chant of asshole, which followed Bischoff until he left the ring.  
  
Dressing room  
  
"I have to what!" Trish exclaimed, shocked beyond belief that Bischoff was that messed up in the head. She glared as Molly Holly and Victoria began to laugh hysterically, pointing at her, before stumbling out of the room. Shaking her head, she went off to find Buffy to figure how much of a slayer power she possessed and whether she could kick Kane's ass or not. "Nash!"  
  
"Trish." Nash replied, still in search of Buffy, Angel having disappeared almost right after Buffy.  
  
"Have you seen Buffy?" she asked anxiously and Nash shook his head. Giving a huge sigh, Trish turned to make her way to the ring, when Jericho's door opened.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy." Jericho said, as the tiny blonde stepped out into the hallway, kissing her on the cheek before turning to go out to find Christian, almost walking into Trish. "Trish?" confusion marred his voice, Trish went to slap him, but her hand was caught by Buffy.  
  
"Let us explain." Buffy said, "I don't know exactly what you saw, but it definitely isn't what you are thinking."  
  
"Then you aren't sleeping with Jericho?" Trish said sarcastically, Buffy and Jericho nodding vigorously, "I'm so relieved."  
  
"No! Eww!" Buffy said and then looked apologetically towards Jericho, who was only concern was the beautiful woman that had already caught his heart. "He needed a professional favor." Buffy said and Trish raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that what it's called?" Nash asked, he knew that he had no reason to feel any type of jealously, but he was damned if his brain was listening to him. Buffy whirled towards the sound of Nash's voice, flustered to have been caught in this type of situation, even though there had been nothing going on.  
  
"What Buffy was trying to say," Jericho said, moving towards Trish, who looked about ready to take him on in the ring.. and win, "is that I asked her to watch my match next week, so that no one would interfere with it." Trish looked to Buffy who was nodding her head empathically.  
  
"Oh." Trish and Nash said at the same time, both of them feeling like ass's for having jumped to that conclusion.  
  
"Not that either of you have made any statement or asked us out." Buffy pointed out, a teasing glint in her eye as she winked at Jericho, while Trish tried to stutter her way out of it and Nash just looked from Jericho to Buffy, trying to figure out if they were lying or if he would be apologizing to her. "We need to talk." Trish stated, grabbing the blonde by the arm and dragging her off, leaving a very confused Jericho behind.  
  
"She was jealous, right?" he asked, turning to look at Nash, who was trying to figure out what the real deal had been.  
  
"We both were." Nash replied and Jericho nodded his head, glad that it hadn't gone unnoticed and that Trish was affected by him. They looked to where the two women had gone and shook their heads, they didn't understand how Trish could be pissed one second and asking for advice in the other.  
  
Dressing Room  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked looking at the other blonde as she paced the length of the room.  
  
"I have to fight Kane next week." Trish stated and Buffy looked about ready to explode, "Bischoff set up the match." Buffy took a step towards the door, "How much slayer power do I possess?" Buffy stopped and looked at Trish thoughtfully, "Enough to win against Kane?"  
  
"Yea." Buffy said, thinking back to all of the potentials who had fought against the uber vamps. "You should." Trish looked at Buffy thoughtfully, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"That you are going to escort me to the ring and everyone is going to think that you are going to save me.." Trish began and Buffy grinned wildly.  
  
"And you're going to kick ass, while making it look like I was the distraction." Buffy finished, "Great thinking." Buffy started walking towards the door again, when Trish stopped her.  
  
"So," Trish said as inconspicuously as possible, "it was business?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied and grinned at her friend. "He's not my type of guy." Buffy said saucily, winking at Trish, who grinned at her.  
  
"And Angel is?" Trish asked and Buffy looked at her sharply, unaware that Angel and her had been caught on tape. "What kind of name is Angel anyways?" Buffy laughed and Trish grinned, "Although, I gotta say he is cute."  
  
"If you're into the whole tall, dark, and glowery." Buffy replied and they both laughed as they walked towards the exit and the waiting car.  
  
"I hope they are talking about us." Jericho said as Nash and him walked towards the girls.  
  
"Nah." Nash replied and grinned at Jericho, "you're too short." 


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Buffy!" Lita yelled, "Phone!" she held up the phone and Buffy went to answer it.  
  
"Yea?" Buffy answered as she got on the phone, she knew that it wouldn't be Angel so soon and was wondering who it could be, "Tonight? What do you mean you're getting here tonight? I didn't even know you were coming." confusion marred her face as she listened to the other person. "If Angel sent you, you can go right back and.." Buffy chuckled as she listened to the other person, "I'm not scheduled for anything, but you know me. Come on down, I'll let security know you're coming." Buffy nodded writing things down on the pad of paper as she listened, "Someone will meet you there, how's that?" Buffy nodded once again, "Alright, I'll see you in an hour or so." pausing while the other person spoke, "His name is Nash." Buffy listened and let out a chuckle, "Ah-ha! You have been watching!" she chuckled again, "That would be him. Alright I've gotta go! See you soon." Buffy hung up the phone a huge smile on her face as she turned to go find Nash.  
  
Ring  
  
"This match is scheduled for a one fall," Lily said addressing the large crowd that had gathered in the arena, "Introducing first, Trish Stratus!" Trish's music came on the crowd cheered coming to their feet, catcalls going around the arena. "And accompanying her to the ring is Buffy!" Buffy and Trish stepped out on the ramp, waving to the crowd and shaking hands of people that were close enough, before getting into the ring. Trish's red outfit glittered in the lights, v-ing dangerously in the front, with matching skin tight pants, while Buffy was dressed in a simple pair of hip hugging jeans and blood red tank top.  
  
"And introducing her opponent," the crowd began to boo, before Kane's name was even announced, "Kane!" Kane's music came out and he began making his way down the ramp, a grim, twisted smile on his face. Some of the crowd came to their feet, cheering for Kane, while others booed him. He jumped onto the lip of the ring and looked at the two blondes, who were talking in the corner of the ring, as he entered, his smile getting bigger. Buffy looked over Kane as he stepped into the ring and hoped that the younger girl knew what she was doing, but stepped out of the ring nonetheless, smiling mockingly at Kane. Buffy knew that she would have to let Trish fight her own battles sooner or later or it would be like the horrible mess with the SIT's all over again, except Trish would be a slayer and not one in training.  
  
The bell rang Kane, not even waiting for the bell to finish, rushed Trish, who ducked under his arms and turned around, ready for his next move. Kane faced her again, glowering that his first strike had been uneffective, before trying again. Again Trish ducked, but this time Kane was ready and was able to grab her as she tried to go underneath him. Kane picked her up and went to slam her down, but she kicked her leg upwards and caught him in the face as she nearly did a split, catching him by surprise and making him drop her.  
  
Buffy watched as Trish rolled out of the way, sweeping Kane's feet out from underneath him and going to the ropes. Buffy couldn't believe that Trish was about to go climb on the ropes, but instead of climbing on them, she rushed them and turned using the momentum, hitting Kane head on and sending him stumbling back a step or two. Buffy cheered Trish on, when she felt something smack on her back, sending her into the ropes, where she bounced and fell onto the ground. She vaguely heard Trish call her name, as Buffy attempted to figure out what was going on. Shaking her head, Buffy stumbled to her feet, looking around her, her eyes settling on Randy Orton.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with Evolution." Orton muttered advancing on the blonde that had taken every single person in evolution out. He went to strike her with the chair again, only to be tackled from behind, by Mic Foley. Buffy watched with unclear eyes as Mic and Orton went over the curtain and into the crowd, a cameraman following them, before turning her attention back to Trish.  
  
"Trish!" Buffy hollered out her warning, but it came too late and Kane grabbed Trish, picking her up and preparing to do a tombstone, when Jericho slid into the ring and hit him from behind, causing Kane to turn, but not drop Trish. Buffy slid into the ring, hitting Kane from behind with the chair, hard, but not with all of her strength. Kane dropped Trish, who fell into Jericho's waiting arms, who rolled them out of the ring and into safety as Kane turned to face Buffy.  
  
"Come on," Buffy said, a smile tugging on her face as Kane smiled in return, neither one hearing the bell ring, declaring the previous match over. They circled each other, each waiting for the other one to strike first, testing occasionally. Buffy moved first, kicking her leg out and catching Kane on his knee, bringing him down, before she moved back, waiting for him to get back up. As Kane climbed to his feet, Buffy attempted to figure out what his weaknesses were and how best to exploit them, before the match could go further, purple lightening streaked through the arena and struck Kane. Buffy jumped back in shock, her spider sense not going off at all, glancing around wildly, as the t.v. screen above the ramp flashed 27 days until the dead rose again. Buffy watched in amusement as Kane scrambled out of the ring unsure of what was going on. Shrugging Buffy made her way out of the ring to the cheers of the crowd.  
  
Backstage  
  
"Well that was new." Buffy said as she joined Shawn Michaels and RVD backstage. "What did the thing mean by the dead rising?"  
  
"Well," RVD said, "Kane has a brother."  
  
"Kane has a brother?" Buffy asked in disbelief, "You're telling me that there is someone as tall as that freakin' giant out there somewhere?" they both nodded, "And no one mentioned that?"  
  
"Well," Michaels said, "it could be because Kane buried his brother alive at No way out." "You're kidding!" Buffy explained shuddering at the Kane's brother being buried alive as her own mind flashed to having to dig her way out of her grave.  
  
"No." RVD said, "We all watched it."  
  
"And no one did anything?" she exclaimed.  
  
"There wasn't allot that could have been done." RVD replied and Buffy nodded absently.  
  
"Why now?" she asked and the two guys looked confused, "Why is all of this stuff happening now? Why not earlier?" Both guys shrugged, leaving Buffy pondering about what was going on.  
  
"Buffy?" Michaels asked, pulling the slayer out of her thoughts, watching Nash and another girl walk into the arena, "You do realize that Nash just came back with another female, right?" Buffy turned and ran towards the doors, leaving a very confused Michaels and RVD behind.  
  
"You didn't tell me the boy was good looking." Buffy's friend said and Buffy let out a snort of laughter, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Later on  
  
"Mic Foley," Orton said standing in the ring, "it's time for this to end." Mic walked down the ramp and into the ring, no ref in sight. The two began to circle each other, both of them threatening each other, when Orton struck first, dropping Foley on the ground and beating him. Only to have Foley head butt him, pushing Orton off of him and following Orton to the ground, beginning his own assault. Foley never saw the chair that hit him, but he felt the blow of the chair and the kicks coming from two separate people.  
  
"It ends tonight." Orton stated again, him and Flair kicking Foley, while Batista used a chair on him. No one in the ring saw the two girls running down the ramp, but they heard the cheer of the crowd. "The crowd can't wait for you to get your ass kicked." Orton sneered.  
  
"Actually," a brunette said, tapping Orton on his shoulder, "they were cheering for us." The brunette turned to look at Buffy, "you're right B he is deeply stupid." She ducked as Orton took a swing at her, never once turning back around to face him, "I am having a conversation here," she said, hitting Orton and sending him back a couple of feet.  
  
"They don't care." Buffy told her friend, tapping Flair on the shoulder and decking him when he was stupid enough to look up. Batista looked between the two women and his fallen comrades and threw the chair away advancing on them.  
  
"Come on, big boy." The brunette said a huge smirk on her face as she kicked Batista's legs out from underneath him and straddled him, "I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of." She stated and grinned when Batista looked confused before he eyes widened in understanding. "Faith, don't play with him." Buffy said from her spot next to Foley, who was making his way to his feet. Flair and Orton on the outside of the ring and trying to figure the best way to help their friend out.  
  
"Aww, B." Faith pouted, "Don't be like that." When Buffy raised an eyebrow, Faith seemed to pout even more, before looking back at Batista, "Sorry." She muttered and knocked him out, standing up and walking to where Buffy was, "That was fun." Buffy gave a short little laugh as Faith took Foley's other arm and they made their way out of the ring and up the ramp. Orton and Flair watched the two women leave the ring with the hurt legend, before getting back into the ring to make sure Batista was alright.  
  
Backstage  
  
"That was great." an enthused Stone Cold said as he met the two women backstage, putting Mic Foley on the back of his four wheeler. "Although you don't have a contract."  
  
"And?" Faith said, clearly unimpressed as Buffy had been when Buffy had saved Nash.  
  
"That is something we would ike to remedy." a voice said from behind them.  
  
"See," Buffy said in a gloating tone to Vince McMahon, "Didn't I tell you it would be worth it?"  
  
"You're right." Vince said, Buffy having threatened to quite if Vince didn't show up at the arena that night. Not that he wasn't planning on being there anyways, because of the whole who was going to face Triple H in the main event at Wrestle Mania, but Buffy just got him there quicker.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" Faith asked as she looked between the two, both wearing secret grins.  
  
"How would you like to piss Angel off?" Buffy asked, she knew it was childish, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Faith looked at her in confusion, before understanding dawned, leaving Faith grinning.  
  
"I take it you wouldn't be opposed to joining?" Vince asked and Faith nodded her head, sticking her hand out for it to be shook, which Vince accepted immediately.  
  
"Really? I get to travel with B?" Faith asked, excitedly shaking Vince's hand.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Buffy asked jokingly, Faith playfully hitting her on the arm.  
  
"Vince," Stone Cold said interrupting everything, "Can we talk about Bischoff?"  
  
"I'll have a contract for you later tonight or by next week." Vince said, before following Stone Cold towards Bischoff's office.  
  
"You set me up!" Faith said, Buffy nodded and laughed when Faith caught her in a hug. "Thank you!"  
  
"I owed you." Buffy said and Faith looked at her in confusion, but Buffy didn't want to elaborate anymore in front of everyone and all of the cameras.  
  
"So, B, aren't you going to introduce me to all your friends?" Faith asked, looking at the crowd that they had drawn.  
  
"This is Trish, Shawn Michaels, RVD, Jericho," Buffy said, "and this is Nash."  
  
"Already met him." Faith said, looking the group over, the guys squirming under the intense gaze, before winking at Buffy who let out a shout of laughter.  
  
"It's good to have you here." Buffy said, linking her arm with Faith, before grabbing a hold of Nash and walking off. 


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or WWE or anything of the sort.. Sighs.. I am just borrowing the characters.  
  
Author's Note: So, I got some interesting questions the other night and I thought I would clarify them for everyone. Raven is gonna be in this story.. I promise. Faith is going to be paired with someone, haven't really gotten that far in my thought process yet, but if anyone has suggestions, I am willing to hear them. And, although I'm in love with B/A, this will not be a B/A get together in the end type of story. They may come out as friends, but that's all I'm promising on that front.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Have you heard?" Nash asked Buffy and Faith as they entered the arena for RAW, Vince wanted to show off the two new diva's by having them go to Smackdown sometime time, most likely that week.  
  
"Have we heard what?" Buffy asked, eyeing the man who was slowly creeping his way into her blood stream, like a drug.  
  
"Rumours have it that the Rock is returning tonight." Nash said and the two women looked confused.  
  
"Who or what is the Rock?" Faith asked, never noticing Foley walking behind them.  
  
"The People's Champion." Foley told the two girls that had saved his hide on more than one occasion. "I want to let you know that Evolution will be calling me out tonight and I've got a surprise for them."  
  
"Don't want us to come out to ringside." Buffy guessed and Foley shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I want you to escort me to ringside," Foley said and the two divas smiled thinking of all the horrible things that they could do to Evolution, "but I don't want you to do anything." Buffy and Faith pouted at this, causing Nash and Foley to laugh.  
  
"Don't you have a match tonight?" Nash asked Buffy, who nodded slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Mic," Buffy told him apologetically, "I have a match right after your sit down, that I have to get ready for."  
  
"I got you covered." Faith said and Mic nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said and then looked at Nash, "Aren't you facing the Dudley boys?"  
  
"Yea," Nash replied, making a face, "Bischoff still hasn't decided on who my partner is going to be." Bischoff had been making allot of surprise matches, pitting a lot of wrestlers against Kane, trying to boost his ratings.  
  
"Tough break." Foley said, waving bye as he went to the dressing room, Nash following suite.  
  
"I want the match." Faith and Buffy heard Kane demand as they walked around the corner to the dressing room. Kane had Bischoff backed into a corner and against the wall, hands on either side of his head. "He interfered with my match and made me lose." Faith looked to Buffy for clarification, who just shrugged and they continued to listen, "against a girl!" the two divas almost laughed at that declaration, like it was so horrible to loose to a girl.  
  
"Alright, Kane." Bischoff said, "Calm down, you can have the match against Chris Jericho." Buffy and Faith stopped dead in their tracks, Kane would take Jericho and snap him in two, just because he could and they couldn't do a damned thing about it. Kane sadistically smiled and left the room, leaving a very happy Bischoff behind.  
  
"I want a shot at the Women's title." Molly demanded storming into the room, almost slamming the door in Stone Cold's face, who just stood in the background and watched Bischoff work. Bischoff floundered for words to tell Molly that she couldn't have her shot and Stone Cold could see this, deciding that Bischoff needed to learn to exhibit some sort of control of the wrestlers.  
  
"You're going to have to put something on the line." Stone Cold said, "I mean Jazz is putting her title on the line, what are you going to put on the line?" Molly looked at Stone Cold confused as to what was going on, Steve picked up a piece of her hair and pretended to examine it, "How about your hair?"  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"Ya," Stone Cold replied getting into it. "If you win you get the belt," Molly smiled in satisfaction, she could almost feel the belt in her hands, "But if you lose, you shave your hair off."  
  
"But I'll be a bald freak!" Molly stated and then stared at Stone Cold, "not like there is anything wrong with being bald or anything." Stone Cold quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, "I'll do it."  
  
"And that's how you get things done." Stone Cold rubbed in, leaving Bischoff behind him, as Christian came storming in.  
  
"I think that Jericho and I deserve a chance at the Tag Team belts." Christian said and Bischoff saw his chance to take his aggression out on someone.  
  
"I don't particularly like Jericho," Bischoff began and Christian looked unsurprised by this admission, "and I don't like you." Bischoff continued and Christian looked a little crest fallen at this news, "So, here's what I'm going to do for you." he smiled savagely, "you are going to be in a handicap match against Trish Stratus." a look of disbelief crossed Christian's face, before the cameras cut to the ring where Evolution, minus Triple H, were holding the crowds attention.  
  
"Mic Foley," Orton began, "I know you're here and it's time for my bitch to come out and face the music." The crowd booed Evolution, but they weren't intimidated, their faces taking on a cocky and intimidating looks, they waited for Foley to walk out, but when he didn't they got a superior look.  
  
"I knew that he was nothing but a chicken." Ric Flair said taking the mic from Orton, who grinned and nodded. They looked a bit shocked when Foley came down the ramp, entrance music blaring, and into the ring as bold as day, what got them was the stunning brunette coming down the ramp with him. They were wondering what Foley was up to bringing the newest diva down into the ring with him. They had heard that the Rock was supposed to be there tonight and they were disappointed that the Rock wasn't, because that meant they didn't get to kick his ass.  
  
"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors," Orton said to the crowd, Foley and Faith in the other corner of the ring, "that the Rock is going to come out and kick our," he pointed to Evolution and himself, "ass's." the crowd cheered and began to chant Rocky. "But I don't see him here."  
  
"Orton," Foley said interrupting the man before he could say anything else, "Why don't you look a little harder?" Orton looked around the arena, his gaze settling back on Foley and Faith.  
  
"All's I see is a washed up legend," Orton said, the crowd booing "and his whore." Faith took a step forward, but was stopped by the sudden playing of entrance music. Faith looked confused, but the crowd got to it's feet and cheered as a young man came running down the ramp, hurtling into the ring. Faith took a step back and watched as the two men took on Evolution, kicking them out of the ring and watching as Evolution ran up the ramp like scolded dogs.  
  
"Mic came to me," the Rock began picking up the mic that had been dropped on the ground when Evolution beat their hasty retreat, "and he told me what's been going on here," the crowd cheered, "and I knew that I could not let this guy insult our national treasure like that." the crowd cheered, "so I said Rock you need to go and help your friend Mic and so I drove down here to kick some ass."  
  
"Does he always talk about himself in the third person?" Faith asked Mic, who let out a shout of laughter, bring the Rock's attention to the two of them.  
  
"And then they insulted this beautiful lady," he pointed to Faith, who quirked an eyebrow and looked him over, Rock held her gaze for a moment recognizing the predatory gleam that was in them, before turning back to the crowd. "And so, Mic and I are going to take on Orton and Batista at Wrestle Mania." the crowd went wild, screaming and cheering, "Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?" The three left the ring, the Rock and Foley holding the rope as Faith slipped through and made their way up the ramp.  
  
"So you're the Rock." Faith stated as they walked up the ramp, she eyed him carefully. "Any particular reason?" the Rock flushed slightly at the attention that he was getting from the brunette, when Bischoff walked into them as he made his way to the ring. "What a rude little man."  
  
"Like he's got an emu stuck up his ass." Buffy said as Nash and her walked up to them. Buffy looked at the Rock, Mic, and then Faith waiting for an introduction. When she could see that one was not coming, she sighed and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Buffy."  
  
"The Rock." He replied and shook her hand, wondering why Evolution seemed so terrified of this tiny lady. He looked her over carefully and Buffy briefly wondered if she had something on her, but shook her head, deciding that Faith would have told her that, at least.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Buffy asked and for the second time that night, the Rock turned a shade of red, causing both girls to start laughing. Before they could tease the Rock even more, the cameras cut to Bischoff standing in the middle of the ring and looking kind of nervous.  
  
"The match originally scheduled for right now has been cancelled." Bischoff said and the crowd booed, they had wanted to see Buffy in action once again.  
  
"What is that little Nazi up to?" Buffy muttered causing everyone to laugh, especially Faith, since she knew who Buffy was talking about.  
  
"Instead Jericho will be facing Kane." Bischoff dropped the mic like it had bitten him and ran from the ring, before Jericho could walk out and kick his ass. Lily held back a chuckle as she stepped into the ring and picked up the fallen mic.  
  
"This match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first Chris Jericho." Lily said and the crowd cheered as his entrance music kicked in and he began to walk down the ramp. Getting into the ring, Jericho waved to the crowd from all four corners, before settling in the far left hand corner as he waited for Kane. "And introducing his opponent, Kane." Kane came out as soon as his music was up and running. He sauntered to the ring and smiled as Lily beat a hasty retreat out of the ring. He climbed over the ropes and into the ring, his smile growing more malicious with each step.  
  
Kane and Jericho circled each other slowly, Kane giving Jericho a false sense of security, before going in for the kill. Jericho attempted to move as Kane grabbed him by the arm and flung him at the rope, before close lining him as he came back towards Kane. Jericho staggered to his feet, his back to Kane, grabbing the ropes for support, when Kane picked him up and body slammed him to the mat. Kane didn't even attempt to hold Jericho to the mat, but rather let Jericho get back up and stumble around. Kane moved to close line Jericho once again, but Jericho ducked out of the way and kicked Kane on the lower back, sending him in to the ropes.  
  
Kane moved like an enraged bull, turning on Jericho and moving as quickly as possible. Grabbing Jericho, he readied Jericho for a tombstone, which he promptly did. While Jericho was still affected by the move, Kane grabbed Jericho's leg and dragged him to the side of the ring, where he wrapped Jericho's legs around the pole and got a chair. Taking careful aim, Kane swung the chair with as much force as possible onto Jericho's leg, jerking Jericho awake with the pain he was feeling. Kane did this once again, as the bell rang and Lily announced that Kane had been disqualified.  
  
Before Kane could hit Jericho again, he felt something tap him on the shoulder, before he could even turn the tall brunette diva spun Kane and sent him stumbling back, as Trish went to check on Jericho. Kane was pushed further back, as Faith grabbed the chair from his hands and hit him with it, repeatedly. Admitting defeat, Kane took off up the ramp, only to be stopped as lightening streaked across the arena sky and rain began to fall.  
  
"You okay?" Trish asked Jericho as the paramedics made their way to the ring.  
  
"Ya." he replied, "Thanks for coming out." he brushed her hair back from her face and placed his hand behind her neck, dragging her forward as he captured her lips.  
  
"Break it apart love birds." Faith said amusement lacing her voice. "The paramedics want a look at lover boy." The two broke their kiss apart and flushed as what Faith said penetrated their brains. Trish swatted at Faith who danced out of the way, a huge smile gracing her face. They walked up the ramp with Jericho as he was wheeled out of the arena on a Gurney.  
  
"Good luck." he told Trish, as they reached the ambulance.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as my match is over." she told him as Faith dragged her off, back towards the arena. Faith wanted to see Nash in action against the Dudley boys, since she hadn't had the chance, as of, yet to see him go against anyone.  
  
"As you know," Bischoff began, "The Dudley boys will be facing Nash and an unknown partner." the crowd cheered, "it is with great pleasure that I announce this unknown partner." the crowd was silent, waiting on baited breath for Bischoff's announcement. "The Dudley boys will be facing Nash and.." he paused for a moment letting the tension rise, "Raven!" the crowd went nuts, split down the middle between cheering and booing as Bischoff left the ring.  
  
"Introducing first the Dudley boys!" Lily announced, the Dudley boy music coming on right away as they came down the ramp. They entered the ring and took different corners, standing on the ropes as the crowd cheered. "Introducing Nash!" Nash walked out slowly, walking down the ramp, but not entering the ring as the Dudley boys eyed him, as though sizing him up for a table, "And Raven!" the crowd cheered loudly as Raven came out, Lily exciting the ring quickly, as the ref took his place. Nash watched as Raven approached, he was unsure of whose side that Raven was really on, but before he could meditate too much on it, Bischoff came back out.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that this is table's match?" Bischoff smirked as he sauntered back off stage, the ref quickly following Bischoff's leave. The Dudley boys smiled as Bischoff mentioned this, Devon immediately exiting the ring and going under it to get a table. Setting the table on the side of the ring, Devon went back under and began to pull another one out. Nash stepped out of the ring leaving Raven and Bubba Ray in the ring with each other. Raven didn't wait for Bubba to make a move, but rather struck first, sliding on his knees and grabbing Bubba's knees throwing Bubba over his shoulder and jumping back to his feet. As Bubba started to come to his feet, Raven climbed to the top rope waiting for Bubba to turn around, he crouched low on the rope. Bubba came to his feet turning around in time to see Raven go flying off the tope rope and into him. Bubba landed on the ground with Raven on top of him, stunned, as Raven tagged Nash.  
  
Nash flew into the ring, close lining Bubba as he came to a stand, dropping to his elbow he landed on Bubba's chest, before jumping back to his feet. He could see Raven taking and setting up a table on the outside of the ring, only to be hit on the back of the head from Devon. Nash focused his attention on Bubba, who was slowly coming back to his feet.  
  
Raven fell forward onto the table that he had just set up. He rolled off the other side just in time to see Devon go to jump on him. Devon hit the table, but managed not to go through it, cracking the table and slid off the other end landing on the ground. Devon could feel the pain coursing through his body as he hit the ground. Devon never noticed as Raven approached him picking him up and body slamming him into the table.  
  
Nash could see that Raven had already thrown Devon through the table, but neither man was the correct man. Grabbing Bubba, Nash picked him up over his head and walked towards the ropes, his intent clear. Bubba struggled, but after being thrown around the ring, he wasn't doing that well. Bubba could see Devon lying in the table and realized what Nash was about to do, he braced himself as much as possible as he felt Nash let go and he went through the air and into Devon, through the table.  
  
"Winners Nash and Raven!" the crowd cheered, Nash and Raven walking up the ramp and waving as they went.  
  
"Raven!" Buffy hollered giving the other man a hug, "Good to see you again." Raven hugged the tiny blonde back, before turning his attention to the brunette standing next to her. "This is Faith. Faith this is Raven." Faith looked Raven over and licked her lips.  
  
"Pleasure," she purred out, walking around him and looking him over.  
  
"Is all mine." Raven responded, he kissed the back of her hand and Faith actually blushed, causing Buffy to laugh. "Where's Trish?"  
  
"She's about to fight Christian." Buffy replied nervously, unsure of Raven's reaction to the news.  
  
"Bischoff?"  
  
"Bischoff." they all confirmed for him and his mouth set grimly as he thought of ways to torture their Co-Manager.  
  
"This match has been scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first, Trish Stratus!" Lily announced and Trish came out, shaking hands on the way down to the ring, where she chatted with Lily for a few moments. "And her opponent Christian!" the crowd booed as he came down. Lily moved to get out of the ring, but he stopped her.  
  
"I would like forfeit the match to Trish." Christian said and the crowd cheered, Trish gave him a hug and turned her back on him to wave to the crowd.  
  
"And the winner is Trish Stratus!" Lily said, letting out a gasp of surprise as Christian picked up Trish and body slammed her into the mat and then once again. He moved to hit her again, but was stopped by someone who spun him around and pushed him away from Trish.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Christian asked as he came face to face with Jericho. "You're supposed to be at the hospital."  
  
"You were supposed to be looking after Trish for me." Jericho replied, punching Christian and sending him back. Jericho followed Christian to the mat, punching as they went down, until Christian wasn't moving, a bloody heap on the mat. "And in case I forgot to mention, we are over!" 


End file.
